Citizenshipping
by Aquailita
Summary: WARNING! TOTAL CRACKFIC! Bandit Keith and Bee Boy are upset that they aren't Americans, so for no apparent reason they fall in love and go attack a citizenship place to make themselves citizens. Abridged. Shipping idea from Ghost Fairy and Dynamite and Soup's colaborative fic, Melvin Ishtar: American Idol. Again, total crack and abridged. Don't like, dont read.


**WARNING! THIS IS TOTAL CRACKSHIT!**

**A random idea I got from Dynamite and Soup in her fanfic with GhostFairy, Melvin Ishtar: American Idol. This is what she said:**

CITIZENSHIPPING.

I checked the shippers list, and its not an actual pairing, but i bet if it was it would have something to do with Bandit Keith. But then again, according to the abbridged series he's Canadian... For the sake of this fic, maybe it would be him and Bee Boy because they both wanted to be American but they aren't... Lets make that a pairing. Bandit Keith and Bee Boy. Ship It.

- Dynamite and Soup

**So here is my idea of Citizenshipping!**

**I do not own Yugioh, YGOTAS, Citizenshipping, Bandit Kieth, Tendershipping, Thiefshipping, Bee-boy's bee costume, the bees, Ryou (I WISH!), or Melvin Ishtar: American Idol. I do own my Bee-boy's (AKA Beybio) OC personality, the bee language used here, _AUTHOR'S POWER!_, the cover for this story (and also my own symbol of citizenshipping!), and the random building place.**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

"What are you talking about? I'm totally from America!"

"No you're not."

"Check my passport!"

The lady checked Bandit Keith's passport, which she had for some reason, and saw where he lived. "Yeah, you're _from_ America, but you're not American."

"Yes, I am. See?" He held out his sunglasses and pointed at his bandana. "I'm wearing sunglasses and a flag on my head. That proves it!"

"Then what's that?" The lady asked, pointing at the random flag he was waving that suddenly appeared in his hand, which was red and white and had a maple leaf on it.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Get out of here!"

"Where are we anyway?"

"Um... I'm sorry but we haven't decided the setting for this random crack-ass fanfic so just get the hell out of this random nameless place."

"Um...Dammit! Okay." He walked out of the random building I didn't bother naming.

* * *

**_Somewhere else~!_**

* * *

"It's not fair! I thought disguising myself as a bee would allow me to sneak into this building!"

"Listen kid, I've already had to deal with some American Wannabe Canadian...or Canadian American Wannabe... or..."

"Hey! You said wanna _BEE_!"

"Go away!"

Okay maybe it _isn't_ somewhere else...

Whatever!

Bee-boy walked out of the building place.

* * *

**_Later, over _THERE!**

* * *

Suddenly, our two main characters bumped into each other!

"OOF! HEY! I'm an American so I assume you are a terrorist for bumping into me!"

"I AM A BEE SO LET ME LIVE!"

They stared at each other, and somehow knew the other was having a crappy day.

"Hey," said Keith Steve Howard. "Why is your day terrible?"

"I thought I could get into that weird nameless plot-starter building by disguising myself as a bee. Also I wanted to become an American citizen in another fanfic but I failed the test."

"Hey! Me too! I also got kicked out of that weird building! And I also want to be American." Realizing what he said, he shook his head frantically. "NO WAIT! I _am_ an American already!"

"Well then maybe-" Bee-boy cut himself off. "Wait... My bee senses are tingling!" He started sniffing the air around them. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Steve asked, trying to smell it too.

Bee-boy stopped sniffing and answered. "It smells like..." he sniffed one last time. "Shipping!"

"Shipping?"

"Shipping."

"Uh... what?"

"We're not citizens, right?"

"But I am- *sigh* fine! I'm not an American okay! I'm actually Canadian! And I hate French people!"

"That's fine! Hey let's go become citizens together!"

"... Okay then."

The two linked arms and skipped gay-ly (and happily) away!

* * *

**AN: I have to go now cuz they're kicking me off the laptop, but I'll post the next part tomorrow. Maybe.**

**AN update: (here I am because I actually didn't have time to submit it yet.)**

**But while we're here! Have a commercial~!**

**.**

**This commercial break was brought to you by Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series. About half as popular as Team Four Star.**

**.**

**Have you been injured in an accident during a card game that wasn't your fault? **  
***_In a forest, Bandit Keith walks away, leaving behind Bonz and Sid lying on the ground in a daze*_ **  
**Suffered damages at the hands of your opponent? **  
***_In a dark, cloudy place, Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan fall dazed in front of Yami Bakura*_ **  
**Do you like to blame other people for your clumsiness? **  
***_Bakura is seen in a wild blaze of flames*_ **  
**If so, give us a call at 1-800-DUELINSURANCE, **  
***_In a street alley, a boy is sprayed with silly-string __from Weevil's bug gun*_ **  
**and we'll fix the problem by throwing lots of money around. **  
***_In a hospital, Tristan, Téa and a nurse carry Grampa in a mobile hospital bed*_ **  
**Duel Insurance, because nothing heals pain quite like money.**

**.**

**Now back to your regularly scheduled fanfic!**

* * *

**_Several hours later, somewhere around _HERE_!_**

* * *

"Okay guys," Bee-boy...

Wait a minute... let's give him a name! BEE BOY... B... Byeoeb... Beoyeb... Beybeo... Baybio...there we go!

okay so Baybio was all like...

"You know what to do, right!"

"Zzz Z zZZ ZZzz!"  
"ZZz Z zzz z zzZZZ. ZZZ zZ Zz zzzZ!"

"Good! Three... Two... One..."

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

"Zzz!"

A moment later, about one thousand bees buzzed into the citizenship place and attack people randomly! OMG! oh wait I mean... OMR! (oh my ra)...

People were screaming and running around and stuff like that. In all the chaos, Bandit Keith was able to storm in without trouble waving around a hand gun in each hand. He shot out the two lights next to him on the tables by the doorway he had entered through. Then he threw the hand guns away and took out a bigger gun randomly from behind his back. "This is exactly what happened in a movie I watched about a situation exactly like this with these exact guns! And the movie was totally 100% American! Now let's do this!" He started randomly shooting stuff, but not any people or anything large.

THERE WERE FRIGGIN SCREAMS AND CHAOS EVERYWHERE!

Oh yeah, and the bees were still there. Under Baybio's careful leadership, none of them were killed by the flyswatters or waving hands or stomping feet.

After some more minutes of chaos, Beybio (yeah I decided to change his name's spelling) and Bandit Keith met up in the center. They grasped the other's hand and randomly started making out. They continued for about ten seconds before I got sick of it and used my **_AUTHOR'S POWER!_** to end it and move on.

"Wow," Bandit Keith said after a moment. "You were right about the shipping in the air. What is this called?"

"Apparently, citizenshipping. A YGOTAS pairing of the two of us. Someone else's idea."

"Why am I getting the impression that you are the seme in this relationship?"

"I don't know, ask her." Beybio randomly pointed at me randomly sitting in a corner having tea with Ryou and one of Bee-Boy(aka Beybio)'s bees.

"Yo! Ignore me and get back to the story!" I threw popcorn at them.

"Did you just break the Fourth Wall?" Bandit Keith asked.

"Well, it's more of a self insert, but okay whatever. Now get back to the story of I will use my **_AUTHOR'S POWER!_** on you."

"Okay!" Bandit Keith shouted.

"Thank you." I turned to Ryou. "So what were you saying about Tendershipping?"

"So let's go!" Bandit Keith said. "Hey what's your name? You never told me."

"Oh... Um... I don't have a name. But Aquailita," I waved at the sound of my username around the internet (literally. I am the only person with that username ANYWHERE. And I am that almost everywhere), "decided to give me an OC name of Beybio. What's yours?"

"Keith Steve Howard. But call me Bandit Keith or I shall go all America on your ass!"

"Okay. Guys!"

"zZ?"

"Ya. You guys just wait on standby, okay?"

"zZZzZ Z, ZZzzZZ!" The head bee called off his brethren, even the bee trying to have tea with me and Ryou (who was now talking about thiefshipping and giving me all the juicy details, which I was forcing out of him with my **_AUTHOR'S POWER!_**), and had them chill in this one place in a chandelier.

Bandit Keith and Beybio went to some room to become citizens!

* * *

_**Seconds later, in **_**HERE**_**!**_

* * *

In the room, the person giving the citizenship test was cowering behind the desk.

"Hello there," Keith said to the person. "We want to become American citizens."

"You turned me down before because I failed the test," the boy with a yellow and black striped shirt continued. "But this is a new day and a new fanfic so here I am again!"

"Yes! Now do your official thingy for me and my boyfriend."

"Wait a minute!" Beybio shouted. "Who said we were dating?"

"I did... Just now."

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"... I'm a teenager. You're like 26 or something."

"So?"

"If we're dating, that means you're a pedofile!"

"Don't you mean pedophile? And what about Pegasus?"

"Oh. Spelling noted. Comparision also noted. It's still wierd though."

"Look! This is America, this is a crackfic, and this is abridged. It doesn't _have_ to make sense. Besides it's citizenshipping. We're _supposed_ to be together. Just shut up and deal with it."

The strange wanna-bee child nodded and turned back to the table, under which the citizenship person still hid.

"What do you people want from me?!"

"Make us American citizens!" Bandit Keith shouted.

"Okay okay okay here!" He threw two random pieces of paper at them. The papers had their names on them and said something about being a citizen and passing the test or some crap like that. I wouldn't know because I never had to look at one before. Anyway...

They grabbed the paper that had their name on it and held it up.

Still in the other room, I pressed a button on a tape recorder that I obtained via my **_AUTHOR'S POWER!_** and this sound came out in Joey's voice:

_"dodododo dodododo dodododo dodododo dodododo dodododo dodododo dodododo..."  
__"DAH NYEH NYEH NYEH!"_

Then in Yugi's voice:

_"Looks like you two are citizens."_

"Yes!" Bandit Keith and Beybio shouted at the same time.

"Now what?" Beybio asked.

"Hm..." Bandit Keith thought about it. "Well, now that I'm America, I can continue saying 'In America' again! I haven't said that this whole story yet."

"Okay... And what about me?"

"You can be an American bee. I'll get you a new striped shirt and it'll be yellow and black but also red white and blue."

"Um...okay then let's go buy me a new shirt!"

They left the citizenship room.

They passed me and Ryou, both of us having finished eating. I noticed them pass.

"Oh sorry Ryou! I have to go follow them and do author things. See you another time!"

"Bye Aquailita," he said as he waved good bye. "You can have tea and crumpets with me anytime!"

"Aw... You're so cute... And British. Kay Bye!"

I ran after the two main characters.

After I left, Ryou said, "Wow... for a fangirl, she's really nice... And not deranged or glomp-prone."

So the two main characters (of this fic) left the citizenship building and went to buy Beybio a striped shirt!

* * *

**_THE END_**

_(FOR NOW?~!)_

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I hope you didn't get too high cuz there was a LOT of crack in here! tee hee hee~!**

**Before you ask, no I'm not going to set you up for a tea-and-crumpets date with Ryou, no I'm not going to tell you what he told me about Thief/Tender Shipping, and YES RYOU IS _STILL_ SCARED OF HIS FANGIRLS (but he still loves us)!**

**See you next chapter~!  
(if you want there to be one. or if i feel like it because its my choice not yours. My crack. _MINE_! tee hee hee)**

**BYEEEEEEEEEE~!**


End file.
